The Earth's Greatest Defenders
by MassBallX
Summary: A What-If story of if DBZ and ME shared the same universe. It takes place before the Cell Games (Cause it was the only time I felt would avoid a complete stomp from either side) And during Mass Effect 3. (The entire game) This is my first story so I'd love for some helpful advice. Also future chapters will have better formatting for the eyes.
1. Enter Goku & Gohan!

The ocean breeze drifted into Roshi's nose. He giggled as he read through his "adult" magazines while sitting outside on his lawn chair, an old hobby of his. He had a long white beard and mustache, and his eyes were always covered with a pair of red rimmed sunglasses. His bald head shining in the sunlight, he wore a green tank top and blue shorts. They'd be short shorts on anyone other than Roshi, or his martial art student Krillin, who also shares his short stature.

Roshi lives on a small island, it's only big enough to hold a small square like 2-story pink house and very little after that. It was paradise to the old man though, and it was host to plenty of parties with his friends. Even an old cook like him made some friends, some valuable friends who have saved the Earth many times unbeknownst to many of the planet's inhabitants.

"Master Roshi!" A shout came from the sky, Roshi looked up from his magazine, a confused look on his face.

"Hey Master, howya doing?" A tall man wearing an Orange Gi, with a blue belt and blue undershirt landed, his orange pants blowing in the wind, perfectly complimenting his blue boots. He also wore blue wristbands. He looked like he was ready for a martial arts match, which he was. His dark black hair that had four large spikes to the right and three to the left with stray hairs here and there was standing perfectly up. Behind this man a boy wearing a purple gi with purple pants, and brown boots landed next to him. His white heavy shouldered cape blowing in the breeze and his black spiky hair blowing as well. It had three large spikes to the left, he also had a blue belt on with blue wristbands. He had the same face as the man in orange. A small pointed nose with serious yet playful black eyes. His mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh Goku, oh and Gohan too eh?" Master Roshi said as he lowered his magazine.

"Well Gohan you look just like your dad, only… those clothes look similar to Piccolo's."

"Yessir, I asked Mr. Piccolo for a copy of his clothes before the Cell Games." Goku's look became serious at the mention of the Cell Games.

"That event is coming up soon, and we all need to make sure we're strong enough to take on Cell." Master Roshi nodded,

"Hmm, yes it'll definitely push you all to your limit, but I'm sure we'll be able to stop this, like we've stopped every threat before him." Goku started to laugh,

"oh of course we will, I'll be able to beat him for sure!" Goku neverously laughed.

"Well, come on inside Goku, I'm sure I've got something you can… eh, snack on."

"OH MAN, Roshi you're too kind!" Goku said as he happily rushed inside the house. Roshi quickly went to his front door and opened it only to see Goku raiding his fridge.

"Oh man that looks good, and that too, but which one? I KNOW I'll eat them both!" Goku said as he started wolfing down food. Meanwhile out in space, there was a large object heading towards them, well their area anyways. It was getting closer, it was a large squid like creature with it's legs shaped to look like a hand. It was getting closer to the area, strangely it was alone, but on the other side of Earth they were falling in clusters. It was coming in for a landing, fire covering all around it's body as it smashed into the ocean. Goku stopped eating as he felt the shake.

"What? But Cell said we had until the tournament!" Goku ran outside in time to see the gigantic wave headings towards the island.

"Goku! It'll destroy the house!" Roshi yelled, Goku nodded and got into a low stance as he bent and separated his knees. A strange blue aura started to surround him,

"KA-ME…" A small blue sphere appeared in between his hands that he had held together.

"HA-ME…" The sphere grew to epic proportions, it was like a ball of blue light.

"HA!" Goku pushed his hands forward keeping them clenched together releasing a large wave of blue ki into the large wave splitting it in half. Goku took a deep breath,

"that was close huh Roshi?" Roshi started to laugh as he sat down in his lawn chair.

"Roshi, me and Gohan are gonna go see what caused that massive quake!" Goku said as a large cloud of white aura surrounded his body and he took off at an incredibly fast speed flying through the air. Gohan waved goodbye to the old man and followed his father. As they flew up ahead they were greated with a large mechanical squid like monster rising from the sea. It was at least 2 kilometers long. Goku stopped in his tracks, his son doing so as well.

"What… what is that?" Goku said shocked as his eyes flew wide open. He grabbed his ears as a large growl like noise came from the mechanical monster. A large red dot appeared on what would be the head of the creature, and a strange aura starting to gather around it. Goku's eyes widened,

"I gotta stop it!" He said as he got back in that stance in the air this time. The aura recovered his body, getting more and more intense. Gohan did so as well, the aura covering his body. Goku's hands were next to Gohan's and they charged up a small blue sphere together. It was small, but definitely bigger than Goku's was when he was doing it alone.

"KA-ME HA-ME HA!" They both shouted as the laser came firing towards them, a large blue beam fired out of their hands and smashed into the laser. The blue beam easily overpowered the laser and smashed into the red eye like thing on the mechanical monster, but it penetrated through it and smashed all the through the other side of the machine. Goku and Gohan started to breathe heavily as they watched the mechanical monster slowly explode with it's remains slowly falling into the ocean. It was a large explosion that sent both Goku and Gohan flying into the water.


	2. Enter Shepard! The Reaper's Strike!

**(Fair warning, this chapter is basically a recreation of the introduction of Mass Effect 3) **

"Commander" A buff tan skinned man wearing a tight shirt and black combat pants entered the room and saluted. He had tattoos on his neck and arms and he had a bit of a beard with his hair spiked up in the front. His dog tags dangled down onto his chest.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore James." The other man said, his face stern, his eyes furrowed. He had a rough beard and a shaved head. He wore a thick black shirt with combat pants as well.

"Not supposed to salute you either, we gotta go! The Defense committee wants to see you. " He said as he started towards the door, the Commander close behind him, "Sounds important." He followed closely behind James, avoiding passerbys. They walked down a dimly lit hallway, there were people everywhere, the walls and floor were definitely made of metal that in the dark lighting looked blacker than coal.

"What's going on?"

"Couldn't say, just told me they needed you." James said as he continued forward at a quick pace. The Commander started to slow down as he saw another man approaching him. Wearing a blue coat with gold outlines. His face stern and serious, his skin dark, as was his hair.

"Anderson." James said with a slight smile to the newcomer, and he stopped walking as The Commander continued to walk with Anderson.

"Admiral!" The Commander said nodding to Anderson.

"You look good Shepard." He said putting his arm around Shepard, in what was probably supposed to be a quick hug, then taking it off and continuing to speed walk, Shepard close behind him. "Maybe a little soft around the edges." He said patting Shepard's stomach.

"Howya holding up since being relieved from duty?" He asked, his pace increasing.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds." Shepard replied a grin creeping on his face, but it didn't last long.

"We'll get it sorted out."

"What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?" Shepard asked ignoring the Admiral's last comment.

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets." "I'm guessing words made it to Alliance Command… Something big's headed our way."

"The Reapers?" Shepard asked stopping, which thus halted Anderson as well.

"We don't know, not for certain."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…" Shepard cut Anderson off and continued talking.

"It's The Reapers, and we're not ready for them! Not by a long shot!" His face forming a scowl.

"Tell that to the defense committee." Anderson said as he started to walk on again, Shepard in tune with his steps behind him.

"Unless we're planning to talk The Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time!" Shepard said, anger clear in his voice.

"They're just scared! None of them have seen what you've seen." They moved through the crowded hall, bumping into others but still their pace seemed to only quicken. Anderson continued,

"You've faced down a Reaper. Hell ya spoke ta one, then blew the damn thing up!" Shepard looked down, contemplating this.

"You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us… You know more about this enemy then anyone."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?" Anderson stopped, Shepard, like a mime, did as well.

"You know that's not true! When you blew up the Batarian relay hundreds of Batarians died!" Anderson shouted, pointing an incriminating finger at Shepard.

"It was that or let the reapers walk through our back door." Shepard replied calmly looking down at the floor.

"I know that Shepard, and so does the committee. If it wasn't for that you'd have been court martialed and left to rot in the brig."

"That and your good word?" Shepard said snidely.

"Yeah I trust you Shepard, and so does the committee."

"I'm just a solder Anderson, I'm no politician!"

"I don't need you do be either, I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop The Reapers!" Anderson said, moving once more. They stepped through large grey frame, glass doors that slid open when they got close and headed towards a check in desk. A woman with red hair wearing a similar coat to that of Anderson's nodded her head.

"They're expecting you two Admiral." The three of them started to walk into a bigger room, James had caught up and walked in with them, but stopped at the doorway.

"Good luck in there Shepard." He said grabbing Shepard's hand and giving a firm handshake. They walked into a smaller hallway that connected the check-in area with the council room. There were some computers and some waiting benches, all gray and dank looking.

"Anderson." A woman wearing a blue jacket that was long enough to be a skirt, with black sides approached them. She also wore Blue pants and Blue and black boots. She had long hair, rosy cheeks, and glossy lips. She was very beautiful. Shepard was busy talking with James but he still heard her call out his name.

"Shepard!" She said in almost a girlishly excited tone. Shepard turned and walked over, James following behind him.

"Ashley?" Shepard said in shock as he saw her.

"How'd it go in there Lieutenant Commander?" Anderson asked Ashley.

"I can never tell with them. I'm just waiting for orders now." Shepard stepped up promptly, a inquisitive look in his eye.

"Lieutenant Commander?" he asked,

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked, to this Shepard shook his head.

"No I'm a little out of the loop these days."

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to keep you out of the loop."

"It's not like you learned The Reapers were coming and didn't tell me." To this Ashley grinned.

"True enough."

"Admiral!" The woman from before walked up to break up the reunion.

"Come on!" The Admiral said gruffly. They entered a large circular like room, with many windows and a round oak desk on three sides surrounding the center of the room where Anderson and Shepard stood.

"Admiral Anderson, Shepard." They were greeted by one of the heads of the committee. Shepard was straight to business though.

"What's the situation?" He asked, desperately wanting to know more. "We were hoping… you would tell us." A older, bald male sitting at one of the committee desks replied. Shepard was handed a data file, he skimmed through it while still listening to the committee. This time it was a dark haired young woman talking.

"The reports are unlike anything we've ever seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay."

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful!" The bald male added. Shepard lowered the data file and looked towards the committee to address them.

"You brought me here to confirm what you already know." He said as he looked around the room.

"The Reapers are here." This was followed by many gasps or held in crying.

"Then, how do we stop them?" The woman asked, Anderson looked at Shepard who stepped forward.

"Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics, this is about survival!" He continued talking, while stepping towards the central desk of committee members.

"The Reapers are more advanced than we are! More powerful, more intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us."

"But there must be SOME way." The woman pleaded, obviously getting desperate.

"Each of us has to be willing to die to save humanity. Anything less… and they've already won." The bald man stood angry.

"That's it? That's our plan?" They were interrupted by a woman keeping in contact with the Earth's defense bases.

"Admiral, we've lost contact with Lunar base!" Anderson's eyes widened.

"The moon! They couldn't be that close already…"

"How'd they get past our defenses?" The woman said, life leaving her eyes.

"Sir, UK headquarters has a visual!" An Image fizzled onto the screen to show a massive explosion and a soldier getting killed by some flying debris. Then there was a horrible mechanical like roar before the signal was terminated. Another signal was picked up and it showed many of those mechanical squid like creatures everywhere across Earth. As everyone else stood and watched in horror, Shepard and Anderson stepped back.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?" Anderson asked Shepard who looked on, a horrified look as he imagined the possibilities.

"What do we do?" The committee man asked. Shepard turned around and walked towards them pointing at the devastation happening on the screen.

"The only thing we can, we fight or we die." Anderson stepped forward putting his hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"We should get to the Normandy." Then there was a mechanical like growl from above. Everyone looked up in a silence so ominous it could drive some to madness. Everyone's hearts pounding out of their chest. They looked on in horror as they saw a Reaper fall down from the sky.

"Oh my god" It then started to fire it's laser at the ground, but got closer to the building when…

"MOVE!" Shepard shouted as an explosion followed sending the council men and their desk flying over Shepard and Anderson. Another explosion on the side wall sent Shepard flying, smacking into a bench and landing on the ground.


	3. The Power of Saiyans

"Bulma we gotta go now!" the blue haired small framed woman turned at hearing her name. She wore tight pants and a tanktop. She was holding in her arms, her son. He had a little cap only revealing a pink tuft of hair and he wore a white shirt with a black diaper. Bulma tightened her grip on her son and ran to her cruiser.

"Bulma, hurry it up!" A short statured man wearing an orange gi with a blue belt and wristbands said. He had a freshly shaved head and no visible nose. His eyes were large and plain. He had 2 three rows of dots on his forehead.

Bulma walked into a large hangar full of many different types of planes and aircrafts. The purple walls were cracked from all the destruction happening outside. But the rounded design of the building probably helped it stay up. Bulma picked out a large yellow plan that was used to transport large boxes. She ran inside and started the engine and got it running.

Outside there was a Reaper firing at the Hangar, but a young man wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of Jeans was holding it off. He had his black hair spiked and two scars across his face. He was shooting blue energy blasts to counter the lasers of The Reaper.

"Bulma! We need to go now!" He shouted his breathing becoming unstable and the energy shots getting smaller and smaller.

"Yamcha we're good to go just hold it off until we're in the air!" She shouted as the plane started to rise into the air.

"I can't do it anymore Bulma! I'm exhausted!" Yamcha said his shoulder's lowering, large beads of sweat dabbled across his forehead. He looked up to see the large monster charging up another red laser.

"Destructo Disk!" The bald man was flying behind the machine and fired a yellow saucer, but when it made contact with the Machine it cut cleanly through it all the way through machine to the otherside where it kept going and cut another one in half.

"Nice Krillin!" Yamcha yelled to the bald man who flew down and picked him up. He flew towards Bulma's plane which was already a good ways away, he looked back to see the monsters start to explode, his eyes widened as he saw the blast wave coming towards him.

"It'll wreck the plane!" He shouted as he let go of Yamcha who flew as well, they both put up their arms in an X-guard and their fire like energy surrounded them until morphing into one creating a barrier like shield.

"Thanks guys!" Bulma said to herself as she continued to fly the plane as fast as it would go. Krillin and Yamcha caught up and Yamcha got inside the plane to rest, but Krillin stayed outside flying next to the ship.

"I'll cover us, we need to get to Goku's!" Krillin shouted.

"Bulma, do you have any idea what's going on?" Bulma bit her lip and looked down at her son.

"I have no idea what these things are."

"There's too many of them to fight off!" Yamcha said as he sat down wiping his forehead. Then another one landed right infront of them and fired it's laser at them.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Krillin quicly shouted sending out a blue wave that collided with the laser, until it smashed through the blue wave smashing into Krillin sending him flying into the Earth. With the small fry out of the way it turned it's attention to the plane and began charging once again.

"Oh goodbye Bulma!" Yamcha said as he shook with fright.

"We're going to make it through this!" Bulma shouted as she firmly grabbed the steering stick and pulled back.

"Hold on Yamcha!" She shouted as the plane started to launch skyward narrowly avoiding the laser which smashed into her company Capsule Corporation blowing the whole building. Bulma let go of the stick then quickly grabbed it and jammed it to the left, Trunk's tightly in her free arm started to cry. But as they darted left they saw another Reaper fire a laser and it was headed right towards them.

Just then the Reaper was smashed into by a young man with glowing golden spiked hair. He had on a black tanktop with grey pants and yellow boots. On his back was a large broadsword. He had slammed his fist right in the machine, normally this would have been suicide, but the machine was sent flying until it smashed into another Reaper. The young man's posture stiffened as his arms started flailing wildly.

"BURNING… ATTACK!" The young man sent a large glowing yellow sphere that completely obliterated the two reapers sending them up in flames. He flew over to the ship and opened the door landing inside.

"Wha-" he was cut off as a large yellow energy sphere flew towards them. It quickly passed them, they all turned to watch as it split into multiple energy spheres and all smashed into the Reaper that shot Krillin. It was totaled and it fell to the ground slowly as it slowly exploded in which Trunks went to create an energy shield to block.

"Who threw that?" Yamcha asked confused.

"You guys didn't count me out so early didya?" Krillin was flying towards them, his shirt had been ripped off and he cuts and scrapes all over him, his pants were torn and he had blood flowing from his mouth to his chin. He landed onto the ship and fell to one knee, his breathing was heavy and he was sweating.

"That last attack about did it for me guys. We need to get out of here now!"

"it's no use, they're all over the earth!" Trunks said as he stood staring out the door. He lowered his head, a golden aura still surrounded him. His eyes were cold and menacing.

"I don't know what these things are, but they never came in my future." Trunks said as he scowled at the sky as he saw another Reaper slowly falling to the Earth. He growled as he sent a yellow sphere towards it and watched as it exploded.

"Man, these things may be tough and strong in numbers, but they just got on a Saiyan's bad side… You never wanna get on a Saiyan's bad side." Krillin said with a lighthearted laugh.

"Hey Trunks, speaking of angry Saiyan's where's Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"He was right behind me. He was really getting a kick out of destroying these things, his physique is incredible." Trunks said not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with here?" miles away the Saiyan Prince Vegeta was flying through the sky casually destroying Reaper after Reaper. His black spiky hair flowing through the wind due to his speed. He had blue suit with shoulderless armor and white gloves and boots. His face was that of an evil smile as he stopped infront of a Reaper.

"I pity you have to face Vegeta PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" He laughed as he fired a large blue ball of energy into the machine destroying it instantly.

"These things came here and really thought I'd let them leave alive?" He laughed, almost maniacally.


	4. Goku VS Harbinger!

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he floated on the water. His cape had been completely blown off, along with half of his gi. He slowly floated up into the air, everything seemed calm right now. The wind was calm as were the waves, strange considering what had just happened. Just then, a giant gush of water flew straight up into the air, almost like a reverse waterfall with Goku in the center.

"Gohan, you alright?" Goku asked casually as he started to float higher and higher up.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. What was that thing?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it wasn't much of a threat. Man that was boring!" Goku whined, almost like a disappointed kid on Christmas. Gohan smiled as he turned towards the shore only to see more mechanical monsters.

"No way! There's more of them!" at hearing this Goku quickly turned and saw.

"Oh no, Gohan go home and check on your mother!" Goku said as he shot off towards the reapers destroying a city on the coast.

"Good luck dad…" Gohan thought to himself as he shot off behind his dad, Goku stopped and watched as Gohan kept going.

"Alright then, let's put an end to this." Goku assessed the situation, three of them. All 2 kilometers in size and they all hold incredible destructive power.

"I know! Kaio-ken!" A large amount of red aura surrounded Goku's body and he shot off at a blinding speed smashing into the first Reaper going completely through it and he followed suit by doing the same to the next and then for the last he smashed into it with his fist.

"Kamehame HA!" he fired a quick shot which propelled the Reaper back into the air and watched as The Reaper combusted in the air. Goku smiled as the aura disappeared and the threat seemed finished. Just then a much larger Reaper landed onto the ground infront of Goku. He was different, not only was he larger but he had four legs and four glowing eyes. It didn't attack like the others, it just stared at Goku.

"Who, are you?" A loud mechanical voice called out.

"My name is Son Goku, I'm a saiyan from Earth!" Goku said proudly, his face forming a scowl.

"A Saiyan?" The voice seemed confused.

"I thought they were extinct."

"You thought wrong!" Goku replied angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Goku smirked at the question.

"I could easily ask you the same thing!"

"I am here for the harvest, a process that's been done since the beginning." Goku crossed his arms as he floated infront of the gigantic monster.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing it isn't good."

"You could not possibly understand." Goku was starting to get angry, but he kept his cool.

"You're right, I couldn't possibly understand something like this, but here's what I can understand." Goku unfolded his arms and got in a fighting stance.

"I HAVE TO STOP YOU!" he shouted as he shot towards the being planning to end this quickly. He couldn't sense any power from the thing but he had experienced with things like this before. He was about to smash into it when he narrowly dodged a laser shot up at him from one of the tendrils.

"You possess amazing powers, this may be problematic. I cannot defeat you here, retreat, best course of action." The giant machine started to take off into the air.

"OH NO, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Goku screamed as he charged up at it only to get smashed by a tendril. He felt himself getting closer to the ground, but was able to backflip and land on his feet. He looked up ready to continue but The Reaper was gone. Goku growled to himself as he turned towards his home and fired off in that direction.

He quickly made it to his home where he saw Gohan start to take off with his wife Chi-Chi. She was a very beautiful woman with long black hair kept in a bun. She wore dresses a lot.

"Gohan, Chi-Chi!" Goku landed next to them and grabbed them both.

"I'll get us out of here faster!" He shot into the air at a fast speed and flew through the air.

"Where should we go dad?"

"I'm thinking Capsule Corp, if anyone will be able to help it'll be Bulma!" They flew for a while before coming to West City. Goku almost dropped down as he saw the ruins of Capsule Corporation.

"Oh no… did they make it out dad?" Goku let go of Gohan and closed his eyes. He was trying to sense her energy, he found a large group of high power levels and a low one.

"THAT MUST BE HER! There's a small power level surrounded by much larger ones."

"She probably left with Trunks and Yamcha." Gohan proposed, Goku nodded and turned towards where the energy was coming from and nodded to Gohan. They shot off towards the energy.

"Bulma, where are we going?" Krillin asked as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure, there's nowhere to go."

"We'll run out of fuel eventually so we need to go somewhere!" Trunks said still looking outside watching for more Reapers.

"We should visit Korin for some Senzu beans!" Yamcha said optimistic.

"And then we can stay on Kami's look out!" Yamcha cointued a reassuring smile across his face. Bulma nodded and started for it.

"That's where we'll head then, hopefully it's still there."

On Kami's Lookout there was a green man wearing a white cape and a purple gi with purple pants. He had a red blet with brown boots. He wore a turban, but underneath he had antennas, his name was Piccolo. Piccolo watched from above the destruction that was happening. He turned his head and shot a large spiraling wave from his hand and completely destroyed a falling Reaper.

"What is this?" Piccolo said to himself staring down at the destruction, he turned around and shouted.

"Mr. Popo watch the look out!" And he jumped off and flew off towards one of the nearest cities to better investigate.


End file.
